Preciosa Ilusion
by BlindMaster
Summary: Las cosas para Raven nunca salen como ella lo espera, siempre tiene que haber algo que cambie el rumbo de su vida... pero siempre encaminada a un mismo futuro, tal ves ahora su gran sueño se haga realidad ... One shot de esta pareja RobXRae


**Preciosa ilusión**

**Bueno acá con otro One shot, si desean que continúe este fic avísenme ok ahí va, esta historia se sitúa después de la lucha contra Trigon **

_**Nota: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen al igual que ninguno de sus personajes son todos propiedad de la DC y la WB **_

**Gags: imprescindible para entender mi extraña trama **

**1. letra NEGRITA indica final de escena ok nada mas **

* * *

Rachell veía sin ganas la "pequeña" reunión que habían llevado acabo los Titanes, para conmemorar la derrota del mal y haber salvado el mundo, la nueva Raven no tenia muchas ganas de ser parte de esa celebración, solo quería algo de paz esa noche, ya que era un shock muy fuerte el que acaba de vivir y ese ruido incesante de risas y voces la volvían loca

Entre los muchos miembros de los titanes el que mas destacaba era Robin el líder, quien había ayudado a Raven, pero acaso no era solo eso o simplemente el hacia lo correcto .. ella creía que había algo mas que una simple amistad .. pero que sabe una chica que no es de nuestro mundo a cerca de los sentimientos humanos, se había metido tanto el libros y leído tanto acerca del amor que creía comprenderlo y pensaba que las cosas entre Robin y ella serian diferentes pero **no fue así……………..**

En la torre todos estaban reunidos festejando y cantando, disfrutando un poco el tiempo libre que su líder les había dado, comúnmente ellos habrían salido a algún lugar, esta ves nadie se había ido….. ni siquiera movido de la Torre por temor a un nuevo ataque a la ciudad y era su deber como siempre estar alertas

Raven estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras a su alrededor las risas y la diversión volvía a aquel ambiente algo insoportable, ella no lo había notado pero Robin también estaba algo inquieto parecía que algo no le dejaba relajarse

Aunque para los ojos mortales el actuaba de manera normal ella sabia que Robin solo actuaba al momento de reír

Raven se encogió en el sofá como tratando de evitar mirar a todos lados pero una vos le llamo por su nombre, ella no sabia si voltear para ver de quien se trataba, ya que con la música en ese volumen no podía escuchar bien, al fin se dispuso a ver y no quedo sorprendida al ver que se trataba de Robin, quien traía un rostro de preocupación

- ¿estas bien Raven? – le pregunto, los demás Titanes había tomado la decisión de ir a un lugar mas fresco a continuar con su pequeña reunión, aunque Robin no lo veía de esa manera, cuando Beast boy le dijo que solo vendrían unos cuantos conocidos, el no había esperado ver a todos los miembros de los Titanes esa noche

- ¡Vamos a divertirnos a algún lugar !!!– grito Beast boy quien fue le promotor de la reunión

- es una buena idea, pero no podemos ir con nuestros trajes puestos, nos reuniremos dentro de una hora – dijo Speedy, indicando un lugar que acaba de conocer en su visita a Jump city, miro su reloj y aun era temprano, no pasaban de la diez de la noche, aun tenían mucho tiempo **para ir a divertirse**

-Robín vendrás ¿cierto? – pregunto Starfire, con muchas ganas de ver a su novio sin el antifaz pero este rechazo la oferta aluciendo que alguien debía quedarse a cuidar la Torre

Todos se despidieron de el excepto Raven quien se quedo para hacerle compañía (bah… absurda excusa ya que ella no deseaba ir) su cabeza la estaba matando, demasiada información acerca de los sentimientos y muchas cosas de los mortales le habían provocado caos en su cabeza, era algo que ella no experimentaba muy seguido

Ella miro a los demás irse de la torre haciendo mucho bullicio.. en especial Beast boy y Starfire pero solo la relajaba el hecho de pensar que por una noche estaría todo en completo silencio, se puso a levitar hasta su habitación dejando a Robin solo frente al monitor de emergencias

Fue solo un presentimiento pero Raven noto que su líder la observaba mientras ella levitaba, cosa que la incomodo un poco, quiso ir a su habitación pero esta estaba muy saturada por algunas malas vibraciones que eran una de las causantes de su pesar

El viento del oeste era fresco esa noche y vio la necesidad de meditar al aire libre, pero no como lo solía hacer, en al cima de la Torre, mas bien ella se dirigió hacia la playa, el sonido relajante de las olas le permitiría concentrase de manera adecuada esa noche

Tomo posición de meditación cuando un incesante sonido la perturbo nuevamente, era su comunicador, solo hacia ese sonido cuando algún Titán necesitaba ayuda, pero no era por eso que sonaba esta ves

- "insisto en saber si estas bien" – decía el mensaje enviado, ella no le tomo importancia al ver que era de Robin, al parecer se sentía solo aquella noche, ella tomo voluntad y se dispuso a responderle

- "estoy bien no te preocupes" – ella creía que esto seria suficiente y se lo envió, luego volvió a meditar como era normal en ella, pero el sonido volvió a perturbarla

- "podría llevarte en mi motocicleta a que tomaras algo de aire fresco" – decía el mensaje que Robin le había enviado, ella no se molesto en contestar simplemente lo ignoro y continuo con su suficientemente perturbada meditación

Al fin creyó encontrar la paz cuando un nuevo sonido, esta ves no proveniente de su comunicador la saco de su estado de completa armonía

-si no me respondiste quiere decir que realmente vendrás conmigo – Robin apareció en la playa con su motocicleta, ella le miro fijamente pensando que tal ves no eran tan mala idea, por una ves en su vida pensó que tal ves eso era lo que necesitaba

-esta bien, aunque tengo una mejor idea – Raven parecía diferente esa noche algo muy inusual en ella

El viento soplaba fuertemente en el rostro de ambos, al final ella termino aceptando en ir a dar un pequeño paseo siempre y cuando fuera con sus reglas

- esta no era lo que tenia en mente, pero aun así no deja de ser relajante – dijo Robin hablando fuerte, ya que la velocidad del viento hacia que el sonido de la vos de ambos se perdiera

- esto me recuerda a un antigua película – dijo Robin en modo de broma, porque aquella situación era algo cómica

Raven sujetaba a su líder de ambos costados, de por debajo de sus brazos, elevándose en el inmenso cielo azul que parecía ser solo para ambos

-anda Robin déjate llevar, suelta los brazos…. así podrás experimentar algo único – ella estaba animada por alguna razón

Robin había empezado invitándola pero al final fue ella quien lo llevo a conocer lo que el siempre había deseado

- esto es volar….. – le dijo al oído a Robin mientras el cerraba los ojos para así poder retener la magia del momento solo un poco mas

Ella estaba cambiando, al haber desaparecido su parte oscura Raven se convertía en lo que siempre deseo ..una humana

-se que hay algo que puedo hacer por ti – dijo Robin mirando la ciudad, desde ahí se podía apreciar todo el movimiento del la agitada sociedad

- no comimos nada con tanto revuelo – Robin había dejado la torre, desde mucho había deseada hablar con Raven, pero siempre sucedía algo que les impedía entablar una conversación entre ambos

Aquella noche fue la perfecta ocasión para poder estar con ella, sin ser perturbados por nadie, aunque el no sabia de que hablar llegado el momento

Miles de cosas daban vuelta en la cabeza de Robin, quería hallar las palabras correctas para poder comenzar una charla con Raven, ella comía en aquella elevada torre de reloj, parecía que era la primera ves que probaba una pizza, lo hacia de tal manera que el no podía evitar verla, Tanto que ya no le importo y dejo que ese momento se quedara ahí en silencio

Cuando Robin le dijo que seria bueno ir por un pizza, recordó que no era buena idea acercarse a un lugar céntrico con su traje puesto, así que entro en secreto a un pizzería dejando a Raven en aquella torre y el fue en busca de la pizza personalmente

- espero que te guste – dijo el chico maravilla, este solo tomo unos cuantos retazos mientras que Raven casi había acabado con toda una pizza entera que era de tamaño familiar

Ella quiso verse bien para ir con Robin, era la primera ves que le importaba algo así, nunca antes esto llamo su atención, siempre vio a la mujer humana como frívolas y superficiales, aunque ahora trataba de comprender un poco este hecho

-¿Qué tanto me miras? – dijo ella mirando como Robin la observaba detenidamente

- es solo que tienes algo aquí – dijo señalando con un dedo la parte del rostro de Raven, ella intento quitárselo pero el acerco su mano y retiro con suma delicadeza aquel pedacito de pizza

El tiempo entre ambos fue tan largo….. pero a la ves tan cortó…. que parecía que nunca hubiese sucedido

Las cosa siempre fueron así entre ambos…… en silencio, sin que ninguno de sus compañeros Titanes supiera que entre ambo empezaba a nacer algo, cuando todos dormían ellos se escapaban a lugares en donde pudieran estar tranquilos, cualquier lugar era ideal, siempre y cuando fuera silencioso, en una de esas tantas noches de luna el tomo la iniciativa de besarla……..

Era una noche perfecta para ambos, el silencio reinaba en aquella zona marginada en la que Robin había estado vigilando, en los años venideros el tendría que dejar ese traje y ella….. bueno………. seria otra

-habrá una reunión, me han dicho que quieren revivir lo de hace un año- dijo el rompiendo el silencio entre ambos

-quien fue esta ves ¿Cyborg? o Beast boy de nuevo el de la idea – dijo irónicamente Raven

- no nada de eso .. fui yo ..- ella no supo que decir, eso realmente la dejo sin habla

- quiero decirle a todo el mundo lo feliz que soy ahora – Robin estaba algo nervioso esa noche

- y que tan feliz eres – pregunto Raven con una ingenua curiosidad

- dímelo tu – le respondió alcanzándole una pequeña caja **a las manos de Raven**

La reunión fue mas grande que la del año anterior, esta ves había mas Titanes ahí, fue la primera ves que Robin el líder dejaba su capa para dar paso a su nuevo alter ego "Nightwing", también hizo una anuncio que dejo a muchos en que pensar

- ella me ha abierto los ojos…. por eso quiero estar a su lado para siempre - aunque a Starfire le doliera, era lo mejor ella siempre lo amo a tal punto que solo deseaba su felicidad por encima de todo y si la había elegido a ella no se opuso en lo mas mínimo

Nadie se opuso ya que veían esa relación un tanto confusa que con el tiempo aprendieron a **aceptar y a seguir**

- que tan largo es para siempre (*) – pregunto Raven aun en los brazos de Richard después de casi dos años ya de casados, en la habitación de ambos se podía apreciar un sinfín de fotografías de su pequeño viaje alrededor del mundo los cuales culminaron con una hermosa fotografía de ambos vestidos de blanco, aquellas imágenes contaba miles de momentos que ambos nunca olvidarían

- no lo se Raven…. pero créenme que juntos lo descubriremos – el la abrazo tiernamente sosteniendo su cabeza en su pecho, a ella le gustaba esto ya que podía sentir el latir del corazón de la persona quien mas amaba en todo **el mundo ……..**

- ¿estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Robin, ella parecía estar en trance… como si su cuerpo y su mente se hubieran separado, esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo Robin al verla tan distraída, cuando Beast boy llamo la atención de todos hasta la de Raven

- ¡¡¡¡¡Vamos a divertirnos a algún lugar!!!!!!! –les grito a todos, cuando se pusieron de acuerdo salieron de ahí sin excepciones, hasta Robin se había ido dejando sola a Rachel en la enorme Torre

Se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, una tonta ilusión y que nunca podría pasar algo entre ambos aunque ella lo desease con todo su corazón

Aquel sueño le ayudo a diferenciar los sueños de la realidad y que esta a veces podía ser muy dolorosa, levito hasta su habitación viendo el monitor en donde creyó que el estaría, pensó que no tenia sentido entrar a su habitación, no estaba nada cansada solo quería meditar un poco, no hubo razón de quedarse sola ahí a dentro así que decidió salir

El viento del oeste era fresco esa noche y vio la necesidad de meditar pero no como lo solía hacer

Tomo posición de meditación cuando un incesantemente sonido la perturbo nuevamente , era su comunicador, solo hacia se sonido cuando algún Titán necesitaba ayuda, pero no era por eso que **sonaba esta ves ………………………**

--------------------------------------------------------------The End -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno termine esta pequeña historia, espero que guste mucho o si les disgusta háganmelo saber ok por si acaso la frase de ahí arriba la tome prestada, no es mía, es el nombre de un fic amigo , pero se me quedo en la cabeza cuando lo leí

Ok mis disculpas si le molesta a alguien… no fue intencional créanme


End file.
